hiphopplfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cleo
Joanna Klepko znana pod pseudonimem 'Cleo '(ur. 25 czerwca 1983Cleo od "My Słowianie": Było mi ciężko w SzczecinieCleo od "My Słowianie": Było mi ciężko) to piosenkarka oraz autorka tekstów, od 2013 współpracuje z producentem Donatanem , z którym wydała m.in. utwór "My Słowianie", z którym zajęła 14 miejsce podczas 59. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji. Biografia do 2013: Początki Była członkinia chóru gospel Soul ConnectionCleo od "My Słowianie": Było mi ciężko oraz duetu Dwie AsieUrodziny Cleo: Donatan składa życzenia! "pie**ol to co mówią małe zazdrosne ludki "! . W 2011 roku wzięła udział w pierwszej edycji programu X Factor, w którym na castingu wykonała utwór „''Proud Mary''” z repertuaru Tiny Turner, jednak decyzją jury nie przeszła do kolejnego etapuCleo w programie X Factor. Kuba Wojewódzki stwierdził wtedy "W swojej nieprzeciętności jesteś przeciętna"Cleo w programie X Factor. Pojawiła się również w I edycji konkursu muzycznego "Studio Garaż" gdzie zajęła pierwsze miejsce w kategorii rythm and bluesCleo od "My Słowianie": Było mi ciężko. Do tego momentu miała na koncie współpracę z taki artystami jak Tusz Na Rękach, Onar, W Zmowie, Ramona 23 oraz WSRH. W 2013 roku Cleo napisała na swoim profilu na Facebooku: "Jeszcze rok temu nikt nie dawał mi szans. Pukałam do wielu drzwi, których nikt nie chciał otworzyć. Nasłuchałam się też masy pustych obietnic." Dodaje także "Pamiętam dobrze co wtedy czułam i jak bardzo było mi ciężko"Cleo od "My Słowianie": Było mi ciężko. 2013 - obecnie: Współpraca z Donatanem, Hiper/Chimera Wiosną 2013 roku Cleo nawiązała współpracę z producentem DonatanemCleo od "My Słowianie": Było mi ciężko. Ich pierwszy wspólny singiel, "My Słowianie", miał swoją premierę w listopadzie, gdzie z miejsca zdobył dużą popularność (teledysk do utworu w ciągu dwóch tygodni odtworzono 15 milionów razy). W późniejszym czasie Donatan wyznał, iż singiel początkowo nagrany został dla żartu: "Numer nagraliśmy dla żartu na rozgrzewkę w studio, a on okazał się zbyt dobry, żeby leżeć w szufladzie"Cleo od "My Słowianie": Było mi ciężko. W lutym 2014 nagrała kawałek z raperką DynastyFacebook Cleo. W tym samym miesiącu Cleo poinformowała, że angielska wersja utworu "My Słowianie" - "Slavic Girls" jest numerem jeden na liście przebojów austriackiej stacji VIVAFacebook Cleo - Slavic Girls. 25 lutego w programie Świat się kręci na TVP1 oficjalnie ogłoszono, iż wraz z Donatanem będzie reprezentowała Polskę podczas 59. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji z piosenką „My Słowianie”Poland: Greetings from Slavic Girls! . 29 marca wokalistka wystąpiła podczas promocyjnego koncertu Eurovision Pre-Party w Rydze w ŁotwieDONATAN I CLEO NA ŁOTWIE PROMUJĄ SWÓJ EUROWIZYJNY UTWÓR . 23 kwietnia miała miejsce premiera teledysku do pierwszego singla z debiutanckiej płyty - "Cicha Woda", w której gościnnie wystąpił raper SitekFacebook Cleo - Cicha Woda. 1 maja wystąpiła podczas koncertu Tu bije serce Europy zorganizowanego z okazji 10-lecia przystąpienia Polski do Unii Europejskiej. 8 maja miał miejsce drugi półfinał Konkursu Piosenki EurowizjiPolska wystąpi w II półfinale Eurowizji 2014 , gdzie wraz z utworem "My Słowianie" zakwalifikowała się do finału, który odbył się 10 majaTonight ten more winners through to the Final . Ostatecznie zajęła 14 miejsce w ogólnej klasyfikacjiConchita Wurst z Austrii wygrywa Eurowizję. Polska na 14 miejscu . 31 maja zaprezentowała się na scenie w Operze Leśnej w konkursie Największe Przeboje Roku, podczas festiwalu TOPtrendy 2014, z piosenką „My Słowianie” wśród wykonawców14, których piosenki były w ostatnim roku najczęściej granymi w stacjach radiowych"Księżniczka" Sylwii Grzeszczak największym hitem roku!. Podczas koncertu utwór „My Słowianie” otrzymał nagrodę specjalną od słuchaczy radia RMF MAXXXFuture Folk artystą "Trendy", Sylwia Grzeszczak przebojem roku . 7 czerwca była jednym z artystów biorących udział w koncercie SuperJedynki, odbywającym się w ramach 51. Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. Podczas koncertu wraz z Donatanem została nagrodzonaSuperJedynką w kategorii SuperGwiazda w sieciFestiwal Opole 2014 - SuperJedynki: Kto wygrał? Ewa Farna, Donatan i Cleo, Piersi, Igor Herbut, Red Lips, Sylwia Grzeszczak i Margaret . Wokalistka wykonała medley utworów „My Słowianie” oraz „Cicha woda”Donatan & Cleo – „My Słowianie” i „Cicha woda” . W lipcu za pośrednictwem profilu na Facebooku poinformowała o nowym singlu z płyty, piosence "Brać" którą nagrała razem z zespołem EnejFacebook Cleo - Brać. 1 września Cleo opublikowała okładkę oraz tytuł debiutanckiej płyty, która nosi nazwę "Hiper/Chimera"Facebook Cleo - Hiper/Chimera. Dzień później, 2 września, pojawiło się audio wspólnego kawałka Cleo z Kamilem Bednarkiem, zatytułowanego "Ten Czas". 22 września miała miejsce premiera teledysku do utworu "Brać". Premiera "Hiper/Chimery" została wyznaczona na 7 listopada 2014 roku. Życie prywatne Cleo jest absolwentką Szkoły Głównej Gospodarstwa Wiejskiego w Warszawie, gdzie zdobyła tytuł magistra na wydziale Architektury Krajobrazu. Pracowała później jako ekspert od projektowania ogrodów przydomowych i zieleni przy budynkach użyteczności publicznej. Swój zawód praktykowała m.in. w paryskiej pracowni Landor, gdzie wykonywała projekty zagospodarowania otoczenia dla sieci hoteli Tangram pod okiem znanych architektów Nicolasa Wozniaka oraz Jean Paula Lehfelda. Ma brata bliźniakaFacebook Cleo - zdjęcie. Dyskografia Albumy Single Teledyski Występy gościnne Kategoria:Artyści Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Urban Rec Kategoria:Piosenkarze